La rencontre des cœurs
by glen ichinose
Summary: Pendant le voyage à Kyoto Karma et Nagisa se rapproche de plus en plus un amour réciproque va naître de se rapprochement. ( Nagisa x Karma )
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic commence pendant le voyage à Kyoto de la notre classe d'assassin préférer ces ma première fanfiction j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute d'orthographe et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Tout le monde était monté dans le train direction Kyoto le trajet était presque terminé et Nagisa n'en pouvait plus d'être assis depuis plus de 2h même si le trajet en prenant le Shinkasen était plutôt rapide il trouvait cela bien trop long pour lui.

-Je vais me balader un peu dans le train. Dit Nagisa.

-Je t'accompagne moi aussi j'en ai marre de rester assis! Lança Karma.

Nagisa partie donc avec Karma se balader dans le train, Nagisa sentait le regard de Karma insistant sur lu son ami commençais a se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui se qui m'était Nagisa dans l'embarras.

-Dit karma...tu veux boire quelque chose? Dit Nagisa gêné pour essayer d'oublier son regard.

-Non je n'ai pas soif par contre...il-y-a quelque chose qui me plairait. Un sourire mesquin se dessine sur le visage de Karma.

Karma poussa son ami dans un endroit calme ou personne ne pouvait les déranger.

-Qu... qu'est ce que tu fait Kar...! Nagisa se fit interrompre par Karma qui commença à embrasser Nagisa presque aussi mieux que Bitch-sensei se disait t-il à se moment la.

Après 30 seconde Karma décida enfin de se séparer de son camarade, la vue du visage complètement affoler de Nagisa, fit dessiner un petit sourire dont il a le secret sur le visage de Karma pour ensuite reparti sur un petit baiser dans le cou de Nagisa qui lui lassa une petite marque à peine visible.

-Que...pourquoi tu fait sa Karma!? Dit Nagisa qui se trouvait dans une position bien cavalière de la part de son ami avant de se faire taire part celui çi.

-Ne parle pas si fort on pourrait nous entendre et je n'ai pas envie que le poulpe ou les autres viennent nous déranger. Aussitôt Nagisa parla moins fort ne voulant pas être vue comme sa avec Karma.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Karma si c'est une blague sachent que se n'est pas drôle du t-il à son camarade

-Je ne blague pas je n'aime pas avouer de faux sentiments à quelqu'un. Dit Karma qui devient très sérieux.

Nagisa n'en revenait pas Karma était entrain de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais depuis quand ?et est ce qu'il serait capable de l'aimer lui aussi toute ces pensée se bousculait dans la tête de Nagisa jusqu'à que l'annonce de l'arriver du train à la gare le sorte de ces pensée.

-On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. Lança Karma en relâchant son emprise sur Nagisa.

-Ou...oui tu as raison. Claqua Nagisa en se précipitant vers le reste du groupe.

De la fin du trajets jusqu'à l'arriver a l'auberge Nagisa ne regarda pas une seule fois Karma sachant que si il le regardait il allait rougir de plus belle, déjà que tout le monde avait remarqué la rougeur de ses joue. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde apprennent que Karma lui avait avouer ses sentiments.

-Il devient malade dans les transports? Dit Kataoka

-Qui aurait pu penser que le professeur Koro avait le mal des transports? Lança Sugino

-Vous êtes sur que sa va aller pourquoi n'aller vous pas vous reposer dans votre chambre? Lança Fuwa en essayant de planter son couteau dans le professeur Koro

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je fait juste une petite pause et je retourne à Tokyo. Dit-il alors qu'il esquivait les coups de couteau que lui lançait les autres élèves.

-Maintenant? Retorqua Fuwa

-Oui j'ai oublier mon oreiller. Claqua Koro

-Avec tout se qu'il trimbale il a trouver le moyen d'oublier un truc! Cria Mimura

Nagisa notait toute les information sur son carnet sans résister à l'envie de regarder Karma qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis l'arriver à l'auberge il fallait qu'il se change les idées mais comment? C'est alors qu'il lui vient une idée après le dîner il pourrait tranquillement aller prendre un bain dans le sources chaud sans que personne ne le dérange. Après le dîner il mit son idée en marche il alla donc jusqu'au bain des hommes en vérifiant bien que personne le suivait.

-Enfin seul. Souffla t-il en commençant a se déshabiller

Une foi déshabiller il rentra dans le onsen il se plongea dans un bassin, l'eau détendit ses muscle Nagisa se croyait au paradis, c'est alors qu'il repensa à se qui c'est passer c'était passer dans le train Nagisa aimait Karma mais il ne s'avait pas si il pouvait l'aimer comme lui l'aimait il plongea sa tête dans l'eau avant de sursauter par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre ne le sorte de sa tranquillité. Qui cela pouvait bien être Isogai, Sugino ou Maehara en tout qu'a Nagisa se tenait sur c'est garde. Quand t-il vit Karma entrer dans la pièce complètement nu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille il rougit violament et détournat le regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici Karma ?! Lança Nagisa

-Je viens prendre mon bain avec toi pourquoi ? Dit Karma

-Mais...mais je...et si quelqu'un nous voyait ils pourraient s'imaginer des chose et... Il se fit interrompre par Karma qui lui fit un baiser chaste avant de se plonger dans le bain avec Nagisa.

-Euh...Karma...maintenant on quoi l'un pour l'autre? Dit Nagisa en essayant de ne pas être trop explicite.

-On est un couple...pourquoi. Il se rapprocha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, sa te déplaît?

-N...non moi aussi je t'aime Karma. Nagisa lui lança un sourire doux.

Après ça nos deux tourtereaux sont aller rejoindre les autres garçons de la classe avant de s'endormir enlacer avec un visage apaisé, Nagisa étant coller a Karma celui-ci le serrant contre lui le lendemain ils se réveillèrent près à tuer le professeur.

Voila c'est la fin de se premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute d'orthographe en espèrent que vous serez nombreux pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 2

**(Voila le deuxième chapitre qui à mit beaucoup de temps à sortir je m'en excuse mais le syndrome de la page blanche est passer par la lisez bien jusqu'à la fin il y aura une information très importante )**

Une nouvelle journée commence pour la classe de 3ème E du collège Kunugigaoka tout le monde se préparait pour la visite de Kyoto et l'assassinat de Mr Koro.

Le groupe de Nagisa commençait sa visite de la ville que Kanzaki avait préparé Nagisa et Karma était en retrait du groupe, il arrivait parfois que leurs mains se touche se qui faisait rougir Nagisa non s'en amuser karma qui prenait un malin plaisir à être de plus en plus proche de Nagisa jusqu'à même passer sa main autour de la taille de son camarade.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais...il pourrais se douter de quelque chose et puis pas en ville. Lui chuchota t-il un peu énerver.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerve et puis on est assez en retrait du groupe pour qu'ils ne nous remarque pas. Dit-il en se collant en encore plus à Nagisa.

Ils continuèrent leur parcours jusqu'à que le trajets ne les amènent dans une petite ruelle du vieux Kyoto " Kanzaki avait vraiment tout prévu" se dit Nagisa bien que les taquineries de Karma le gêne .

-C'est incroyable kanzaki tu pense à tout , c'est ici que l'ont va agir alors! Dit Kaede tout en joie.

-Parfaitement "parfait". Plusieurs personne sortir de la ruelle d'à côté à en juger par leur uniforme c'était des lycéen en voyage scolaire même si ceci était vraisemblablement des délinquants.

-Pourquoi vous traînez dans ce genre d'endroit?

Un autre groupe de délinquants surgit de derrière et ils étaient armée c'est alors que Karma décida de parler Nagisa était assez anxieux dieu c'est se que Karma allait dire.

-Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas la pour faire du tourisme les gars?

L'un des membre du groupe de délinquants s'avança et fit savoir que seul Kaede et Kanzaki les intéressait sur le coup Karma se sentit soulagé mais si l'un de eux touchait à SON Nagisa il allait direct les envoyer six pied sous terre, c'est alors que d'un rapide mouvement il plaquât le chef de la bande au sol.

-Tu vois Nagisa il n'y pas de problème pour se battre s'il n'y a pas de témoins et surtout quand on a quelque chose d'important à protéger. Lui dit-il tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil

Nagisa sentit c'est joue chauffer à cette phrase mais il devais se concentrer sinon il en prendrait plein la figure vue se qu'a fait Karma sa va dégénérer pensa t-il alors. C'est à se moments la que l'un des lycéen sortit un couteau mais Karma n'eus pas de mal à le désarmer le plus préoccupant étant que Kaede et Kanzaki c'était fait attraper Karma tenta bien d'aller les aider, mais c'était trop tard 5 lycéen c'était mit à le frapper Nagisa et Sugino tentèrent d'aller l'aider mais il se firent mettre chaos tout les deux. Ils furent réveillée par Okuda qui avait fui, Nagisa s'empressa de rejoindre Karma il était couvert de bleu.

-Désolé j'ai fui quand il commencer et je me suis cachée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ils ont l'habitude de faire ça c'est type. Karma était en colère quand il vit que Nagisa avait été frapper.

-Mais….. j'aimerais m'en occuper moi-même.

Maintenant ils faillaient les retrouver Nagisa ouvrit l'ENORME guide de voyage qu'avait fait Mr Koro, remplie de chose complètement inutile comme « se retrouver sous le choc après avoir acheté un souvenir à Kyoto et le retrouvé soldé dans un centre commercial à Tokyo » le groupe était enfin calmé sauf Karma qui avait besoin de plus que des idiotie dans un guide de voyage pour se calmé.

-Sa va Karma ? La prochaine fois ne fonce pas tête baissé comme ça d'accord….. j'ai eu très peur.

Voir Nagisa aussi triste toucha beaucoup Karma, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrassé après quelque seconde ils se séparèrent sous les yeux de Sugino et Okuda qui ne comprenais pas se qui se passait certes Sugino les avait surpris se matin étant dans le même lit, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il était ensemble.

-Euh Nagisa tu peut nous expliquer se qui il y a entre toi et Karma ?

-… !

-On est ensemble. Dit Karma en enlaçant Nagisa quand à celui si il se cachait dans la chemise Karma étant rouge comme une tomate

-Oh et…. Depuis quand si se n'est pas trop indiscret ? Demanda Okuda

-Depuis le début du voyage.

-Bon on parlera de sa après d'abord il faut aller sauver les filles.

 **Ellipse du sauvetage**

 **Pdv Nagisa**

Le sauvetage était réussi on n'avait sauvez Kaede et Kanzaki avec l'aide de Mr Koro, après sa Karma ne me lâcha plus sur le retour, on avait décidé d'assumer notre relation peut importe se que les autres allais penser de nous en tout cas Karma lui était assez content nous rentons donc mains dans la mains le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème, même si ont à eu le droit au classique « depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ».

-Alors vous êtes allez jusqu'où ? Nous demanda Maehara

-Comment ça ?

-Bah vous vous êtes déjà embrassé vous avez expérimentez des trucs.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir je me réfugie dans le torse de Karma tellement c'était gênant, je sentit la main de Karma caresser mes cheveux.

-Pour l'instant à par s'embrasser et avoir pris un bain ensemble ainsi qu'avoir dormit ensemble rien de si spécial.

-Oh c'est pas marrant en tout cas tu n'es pas près de le lâché vue comment tu le tiens.

-Arrête donc Maehara tu les gênes.

Merci Isogai tu me sauve la vie d'ailleurs il se comporte bizarrement avec Maehara depuis quelque temps, je me décida enfin à relever la tête vers Karma il me sourit et je l'embrassa dans le cou lui laissant une petite marque rouge dans le coup, il fit de même je lâcha au passage passer un petit gémissement que personne ne remarqua a part moi et Karma après sa nous partîmes nous couché.

Le soleil me réveille je suis dans les bras de Karma pour rien au monde je ne bougerais d'ici sauf un poulpe jaune qui vous stalk et qui en plus est votre professeur.

-Mr Koro ?

-Oui Nagisa qui y a t-il ?

-Avez quelque chose à dire avant de mourir.

-Hein….euh désoler je ne voulais pas vous dérangez ! Dit-il tout affoler je devait faire une de c'est tête pour qu'il est aussi peur

Finalement il partit à mach 20 se qui réveilla tout le monde, je me tournis vers Karma et vit à quelle point il pouvait être mignon quand il dort je le réveilla comme il se doit avec un baiser chaste.

-Hmm qu'est ce qu'il y a Nagisa ?

-Il faut se lever mon ange. Dit-je avec tendresse

-Sa je sais mais je t'ai entendu parler tu parlais avec qui ?

-Mr Koro ils nous espionnaient alors que l'on dormait.

-Quoi je vais le tuer aujourd'hui celui la !

Je rie doucement cette journée allait être très amusante et en plus je pourrais passer ma journée avec Karma en amoureux.

 **(Voilà enfin il est sortie encore désoler pour l'attente et je vous préviens aussi que je vais** **bientôt** **passez sur Wattpad je vais y reposter mes fanfic** **et je vais en profiter pour réécrire le chapitre 1 de cette fanfic** **alors soyez attentif et à bientôt)**


End file.
